Scalpel to the throat
by BrainsEnough
Summary: Luigi always enjoys winding up the repo, Nathan Wallace. But what happens when he pushes the wrong buttons...too many times! Contains smut.


"The screams are electrifying, you should hear them!" Luigi stood, arms folded while Nathan deposited his organs for the evening.

"Screaming from fear is nothing to be impressed about, Luigi!" he snidely remarked, hardly glancing towards the older Largo kid. "Please, the bitch begs for more every time!" Luigi scoffed "I'm sure she does Luigi, in your own twisted little world" Nathan never held any interest in what any of the Largos got up to but even less for what Luigi did.

Nathan turned on his heel and headed towards the large oak door "jealous Nathan?" Luigi followed him out, snickering beneath his breath "jealous that I'm the one getting to fuck Mag?" He knew that Nathan had once been close friends with the voice of GeneCo and figured it would annoy him to hear what she did with him in private.

"Again, someone fucking you out of fear or force is not admirable or anything for you to be proud of!"

"I'm not fucking forcing her, you stupid repo fuck!" Luigi sneered more "ah yes, I'm sure she is just begging to be with you, night and day!" Nathan glared with a slight sarcastic tone.

Luigi ignored that comment and walked beside him "she's really tight and her moans, man…they remind me of when I used to fuck ….Marni!!!!"

That was it, the trigger Luigi needed to pull to get Nathan to bite….

He took hold of Luigi with one swift movement and gripped him by the throat, pushing him up against the wall with a great deal of force. "Sorry Nate, I'm not really interested" Luigi snickered more "Pavi's the fag around here, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to satisfy your frustration!"

Luigi laughed more as Nathan took out his scalpel and held it to his throat, pressing it hard enough to draw blood.

"I always thought you were a fag, Nate!" Luigi smirked "and I always thought you were a whiney bitch!" Nathan spoke with a stern tone, holding no humour for his current situation.

"Oh really Nate, you're fucking scaring me now!!!" Luigi shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips more "what are you going to do to me now? Slice me? For remembering how much of a good fuck your dead wife was??"

"No!!" Nathan sneered towards him and flipped Luigi to face the wall, reaching his arm around his front so that he could keep his scalpel firmly placed against his throat. Leaning closer, slightly against Luigi "I'm going to treat you like the pathetic little bitch you really are".

He pressed his fully body against Luigi, pinning him against the wall more while his free hand moved its way down to Luigi's pants. With one swift movement, he had torn Luigi's pants open and left them to drop to his ankles. Tearing his boxers away; at the same time.

"I already told you, I don't swing that way repo fuck!" Luigi insisted, assuring he was not interested in this kind of action for which his already throbbing erection now denied.

"No more talking" Nathan muttered and pulled the scalpel along his throat, cutting him a little while he reached down and unzipped his own pants. "Let's see how the whiney little Largo feels after he has been violated!" Nathan whispered against Luigi's ear lobe as he held Luigi in place and slowly forced his own member in to his ass.

"You could have used lub…" "Shut it, Largo!" Nathan rammed himself fully inside him, degrading Luigi just the way he deserved it.

Luigi uncontrollably groaned out in both pain and pleasure as he reached down to attempt to satisfy himself, Nathan grabbed his arm "No Largo" pressing his scalpel harder against his throat "this is not a 'fun time' for you!"

Keeping him pinned in that way, Nathan fucked him for a short while before he reached his climax and ejaculated inside him. Letting go of Luigi, he pulled himself out of Luigi and kicked the back of his knees. Stepping back as Luigi fell to the ground slightly.

"One more comment like that and it will be my scalpel that penetrates you!" Nathan muttered as he zipped up his pants and walked away.

Luigi remained on the ground, his ass throbbing with pain and the sensation of Nathan's cum still inside him. He didn't say a word, no comment but his lips carried a small sadistic smirk.


End file.
